five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Phone Guy
Phone Guy to postać z Five Nights at Candy's. Nie wiele wiadomo na jego temat. Najprawdopodobniej jest byłym ochroniarzem. Towarzyszy nam od pierwszej do szóstej nocy w grze. Charakter Phone guy od 1 do 6 nocy dostarcza informacji Mary Schmidt o animatronikach i sytuacjach, które się dzieją w restauracji. Po jego głosie można sądzić, że to nie za poważny człowiek. Ma swoje chwile zawahania i (słabego) żartowania. Jednak piątej nocy wydaje się być lekko poddenerwowany, a w noc szóstą jest zakłopotany tym, że Mary przyszła do pracy. Noc 1 *Dzwonienie* *Dzwonienie* *Brzęczenie* "Masz jedną, nową wiadomość" *Brzęczenie*. "Uch, Halo? Halo? Część? Uch, młody kierownik tutaj? Uch, więc jesteś nowym stróżem nocnym. Tak, t-t-to Świetnie! Ktoś wreszcie wykwalifikowany, wiesz... he, he. Uch, musieliśmy zmieniać się podczas zmiany, bo wiesz, ktoś musi być tutaj w nocy, uch, ale z tobą... Uch teraz mamy więcej energii, aby być tutaj w ciągu dnia. Uch, widzisz pewnie będziesz dużo bardziej zajęta od teraz. Hmm... Może słyszałaś o... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, prawda? Uh, została zamknięta wczoraj, nie wiem dlaczego, choć p-prawdopodobnie coś w rodzaju oszustwa podatkowego lub coś takiego, wiesz... Uch, nigdy nie lubiłem tego miejsca, zawsze miałem złe przeczucie , chyba przyzwyczajenie ', chociaż ich pizza jest nawet dobra. Uch, tak myślę, że będziesz bardzo dobrze się tu czuła. Personel jest naprawdę miły, dbamy, aby pomagać sobie nawzajem jak-kiedy, gdy zamykamy późnym wieczorem, zawsze upewnij się, że podłoga i stoły są odpowiednio czyste i wszystkie naczynia były umyte, nim nadejdzie dzień. Uh, teraz, w celu oszczędzania energii oczywiście wszystkie światła zostały włączone, ale nie martw się na biurku w biurze jest lampka, którą można używać. Jeśli otworzysz panel sterowania, będziesz mogła oglądać restauracje przez zabezpieczone kamery, a kamery mają ciekawą właściwość, którą jest tryb nocny. Kamery są jak najtańsze, jakie mogliśmy dostać, więc noktowizor nie jest dokładny, lecz zachowuje kolory, co jest dobre, tak mi się zdaje. Umm... Można przełączać widzenie w nocy przez aktywacje kamer, no i przy okazji mamy funkcje zabezpieczeń restauracji, czyli limit zużycia prądu, który może być używany po godzinach, uh z tego powodu ceny naszych rachunków z elektrowni nie szybują w powietrze podczas nocy, nie gdyby ktoś zapomniał włączyć coś, gdzieś, wiesz... Teraz, umm... Jest też parę informacji o twoim biurze, o których można powiedzieć. Ze względu na przeciwległe okno przed tobą, uch, nie powinno być przycisku pod biurkiem. Też, jest to w drzwiach bezpieczeństwa z przodu okna, uch,' są dwoje drzwi - lewe i prawe, te drzwi są... trochę głupie umm... ech... uch, hmm, widać, że wymagają zasilania, aby były zamknięte, hmm, to jest w jakimś komputerze, czy coś... Zawsze sprawdzaj drzwi czy są zamknięte, czy nie. Może, była to funkcja zabezpieczeń, wiesz w przypadku, gdzie w miejscu jest ciemno, uch, jakby nie było przerwy dostawie prądu, będziesz tkwić tutaj, drzwi otwierają się automatycznie, jeśli tak się stanie, hmm... Wszystkie 3 drzwi są w napędzie, więc w zasadzie nie należy zużywać zbyt dużej ilości energii, w przeciwnym razie miejsce wyłączy się całkowicie, uch, a-ale nie martw się, jak powiedziałem, drzwi się otworzą, jeśli tak się stanie, więc nie będziesz uwięziony. Uh, myślę, że na razie już wszystko... Uch, powodzenia w pierwszej nocy tutaj, uch, nie zasypiaj! Dobrej nocy. *rozłącza się* *brzęczenie* *brzęczenie* Noc 2 *Dzwonienie* *Dzwonienie* *Brzęczenie* "Masz jedną, nową wiadomość" *Brzęczenie*. Uh, halo, halo? Uh, widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że będzie dobrze. W każdym razie, pomyślałem, że wspomnę, uh, mamy mały list, z uch ... problemami ... zaobserwowaliśmy że z animatroniki pewien czas. Uh, to nic niepokojącego, ale animatroniki mają kilka ... drobnych ... usterek. Tak. Uh, oczywiście próbujemy je naprawić, ale należy wiedzieć, niektóre z nich, nie wiem czy zrozumiesz, hmm .. nerwowe, jeśli cokolwiek słyszałaś. Niech pomyślę ... hm, animatroniki czasem zaczynają chodzić z miejsca na miejsce. Czasami rano, można je znaleźć w najdziwniejszych miejscach. Ha ha, więc możesz je zobaczyć jak chodzą, gdy jesteś tutaj. Uh, widziałem to... Niektóre z ich czujników są nieco słabe. Aha, animatroniki doświadczają dziwnych zachowań wobec gości. Animatronik będzie starał się zatrzymać gościa. Tak, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się dzieje, ale to nie przeszkadza dzieciom. To dziwne. Jeśli są dzieci bawiące w policjantów i złodziei, a jeden z nich zostaje postrzelony, wiesz, to animatroniki normalnie się zachowują. Z wyjątkiem ... tego dnia ... Uh, animatroniki nie wydają się działać poprawnie wokół dorosłych. Zwłaszcza całego personelu. Uh, tak. W animatroniki wydają się ignorować Cię przez większość czasu, wiesz, chyba, że jesteś w ich pobliżu. I po prostu odwracają głowy. I patrzą na ciebie. Myślisz pewnie, że to zły żart, ha, ha ... nie wiem, to trochę przerażające. Hm, ale tak. Mieliśmy wypadek, jakiś miesiąc temu. Wydaje się, że, resetują swoje systemy, czy coś takiego. Uh, tak, mamy wymienić wadliwe modele na nowe marki. Tak, tak, one są przechowywane na zapleczu, do czasu kiedy ktoś je naprawi. W każdym razie, gdybym był tobą, zachowałbym środki ostrożności. I....... uch, użyj drzwi, jeśli trzeba. To byłoby wszystko. Dobrej nocy. *rozłącza się* *brzęczenie* *brzęczenie* Noc 3 *Dzwonienie* *Dzwonienie* *Brzęczenie* "Masz jedną, nową wiadomość" *Brzęczenie*. Uh, Halo, Ha..., Wygląda na to, że robisz dobrą robotę, to znaczy, że nadal tu... Heh, mam na myśli to, że jeszcze tu jesteś - podoba mi się to. Jesteś praktycznie taka dobra jak ostatni strażnik, którego mieliśmy, eee... wyjątkiem oczywiście został zwolniony pod koniec, dlatego że jeden z animatroników został uszkodzony podczas jego zmiany. Mam na myśli aaa... nie będziesz tak robić? Nie ma mowy... Hmm, chyba odszedł trochę szalony. Wiesz będąc sam w ciemnościach każdej nocy. A wiesz myślę, że dzieci mogą czerpać radość z Blank'a. Myślę... Uch... Zawsze lubiłem Blank'a i to nie jeden to naprawdę świetny pomysł... hmm... Tak, jego strój jest wykonany z specjalnego tworzywa sztucznego. Myślę, że dzieci mogą przyjść i robić na nim grafiki i rozpocząć rysowanie na głowie albo czymś innym - Na jego ręce, oczach, ale inni myślą tutaj, że to przerażające... Hmm. Ale po co strażnik do pilnowania wszystkich rzeczy. Robiliśmy wszelkie starania, aby go naprawić, ale... Uch... Części jego głowy i ramion trochę brakuje, ale-ale dzieci nie widzą go w swoich umysłach. Ty jesteś dojrzała, a oni nie. Hmm tak, miał tydzień za tygodniem, aż jego głowa jest porządnie ubita, więc on może działać trochę dziwnie... Hmm, jak on czasem będzie chciał dostać się do biura przez okno to uda mu się roztłuc lekką szybę za pierwszym razem. Można się go pozbyć po prostu zamykając okno, żeby nie rozbił szyby. Te stare nie widzą szklanych rzeczy zbyt dobrze... Hmm, nawiasem mówiąc, oczekujemy więcej klientów do ponad ciągu najbliższych dni, więc w następnym tygodniu, być może będziemy potrzebowali cie na dzienną zmianę. Hmm, no tak, dobrej nocy! *rozłącza się* *brzęczenie* *brzęczenie* Noc 4 *Dzwonienie* *Dzwonienie* *Brzęczenie* "Masz jedną, nową wiadomość" *Brzęczenie*. Uh, halo? Tylko sprawdzam, czy z tobą wszystko dobrze, uh.. czy pamiętasz tego poprzedniego ochroniarza o którym ci opowiadałem? Taa, więc zadzwoniliśmy na policję drugiego dnia, em.. i podobno zaginął uh... Chyba rzeczywiście był nieco szalony. Umm.. J-ja pamiętam ten dzień.. przed jego ostatnią nocą w tygodniu. Uh... poprosił mnie, żebym był z nim na nocnej zmianie. Tej nocy...um.. p-powiedział mi, że ma coś do pokazania, wiem, że to brzmi prawie absurdalnie. Chociaż odmawiałem... on dalej mnie namawiał... na zmianę.. więc. uh... Oczywiście następnego dnia ranem... em... on... Blank.. był poważnie uszkodzony, wiesz, następnie sprawdziliśmy urządzenia nadzoru. Okazało się, że przyniósł swój klucz.. i kompletnie rozwalił Blanka.. em... i opuścił budynek po swojej zmianie. Myślę, że musi mieć,..... no wiesz, nie mogliśmy go znaleźć następnego ranka, nie mogliśmy się z nim skontaktować w żaden sposób, więc menadżer go po prostu wywalił i wystawił zwolnienie, wiesz... W każdym razie, pracuj, tak, przetrwaj tą noc i jutro pogadamy . Dobrej nocy. *rozłącza się* *brzęczenie* *brzęczenie* Noc 5 *Dzwonienie* *Dzwonienie* *Brzęczenie* "Masz dwie, nowe wiadomości" *Brzęczenie*. 1 WIADOMOŚĆ Cześć, jak leci? *siorbnięcie* Oh, przepraszam, mam kawę tutaj. Um... W każdym razie, uh.. mam ostatnią ważną rzecz do powiedzenia... Em.. Ok. Pewnie zauważyłaś, że są dodatkowe drzwi w drugim pokoju imprez, uh... na CAM 09. J-ja myślę *kaszel* ż-że tego nie ma na mapie dlatego, że nie ma tam nic specjalnego. Używamy go, jako przechowywalni, nie wchodź tam, jak, j-ja nawet sam nie byłem, wiesz, ja chciałem tylko poinformować, że nie musisz się martwić o to. To nie jest błąd, tego nie ma na mapie. Wiesz, coś w tym stylu. W każdym razie, zrobiłaś dobrą robotę, tak daleko. Uh... będę rozmawiać z tobą w przyszłym tygodniu. Uh. Dobrej nocy. *rozłącza się* 2 WIADOMOŚĆ *brzęczenie* *napięta muzyka* W tej chwili słyszymy demoniczne dźwięki. Jednak jeżeli odwrócimy je wyjdzie nam: (pol.) Nie będziesz brał imienia PANA Boga nadaremno. Ja jestem PANEM, twój Boże. Tekst ten to jedno z 10 Przykazań Bożych. Konkretnie to drugie. Ten bełkot należał najprawdopodobniej do RAT'a. Noc 6 *Dzwonienie* *Dzwonienie* *Brzęczenie* "Masz jedną, nową wiadomość" *Brzęczenie* Em.. Halo?... Wiesz, że nie musiałaś dzisiaj pracować? Cóż.. widzę, że jesteś bardzo zaangażowna do tej pracy, więc, em.... heh.... w każdym razie. Wspaniałą pracę zrobiłaś w tym tygodniu.... więc 'proszę, 'żebyś wzięła jutro urlop dobrze? um.. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu. Dobrej nocy. *rozłącza się* *brzęczenie* *brzęczenie* Dźwięki sekretarka Phone Guy'aPlik:Tep-.ogg Ciekawostki * Jest jedną z dwóch postaci które mówią. Druga to Pingwin. * Jest odpowiednikiem Phone Guy'a z FNaF 1 i 2. * Jego ulubiony animatronik to Blank. * W piątej nocy mówi o pomieszczeniu w którym mieszka RAT. * Phone Guy nie pojawia się we FNAC2 * Sam Emil podkłada głos Phone Guy'owi, tak samo jak Scott Cawthon we FNaF 1, 2 ,3 phone guy Phone guy Phone guy phone guy phone guy Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Nie występujące we FNAC 2 (pod żadnym względem) Kategoria:Nie Animatroniki